Pleasure at Night
by AnabelleX
Summary: It's until the night,when you finally let your real feelings come out...


_I really should be working on my other fics. This fic was inspired in a comment that an user in AO3 left on my other fic Envy. So thank her for the plot of this little oneshot, not me._

 _Not a native English speaker, so feel free to point out any mistakes._

* * *

Work Text:

...The albino closed his eyes...

 _He was reclining over a couch, looking at his face, who looked back at him with a mix betwen lust and amused, and a shark-like smile on his thin lips. Those same lips placed a languid kiss on his forefront, like he was mocking him, like they were a romantic, loving couple. But he didn't feel offended at that. He just laid there, with a quirky smile on his own lips. And that wasn't small feat. Near rarely smiled._

 _Light disconnected his lips from Near's forefront to place equally alnguid kisses on his nose, his cheeks, his jaw and finally his lips._

 _"Stop that lovey dovey nonsense. It's annoying" he growled between the kiss._

 _Light's velvet voice carried a seductive, yet sinister chuckle. "Well I was trying to be a gentleman..."_

 _If Near was anyone else, he would have rolled his eyes. But Near just pulled Light's face towards his own, clashing his mouth with his in a desperate, hungry kiss. He heard Light's chuclke at his eagerness but for once, he didn't care about that. He didn't care at all. He didn't care that he was Kira, a mass murderer who had a ranging God complex, the one he was supposed to be hunting right now. He just...didn't care._

 _This is what L felt towards this man? This burning need to have him, even if he knew this same man was going to be the death of him?_

 _How can you love someone you know is going to kill you?_

 _"What are you thinking?"_

 _Near hadn't noticed that he had spaced out and stopped kissing Light while he was thinking. Light looked curious about his thoughts but he didn't pushed further._

 _Near decided to push said thought for the time being. This isn't about Light and L, this was about Light and **him.**_

 _"Nothing important"_

 _Light obviously didn't believed him but decided that whatever it was, it could wait until later._

 _Light's hands started to quiclky yet effetive remove his clothes, quickly leaving naked, while himself was fully clothed. Near didn't like his vulnerabilty but at the moment he didn't cared about that too._

 _It seemed like he didn't cared about a lot of thing as far as Light was concerned._

 _Light left his mouth to made a trail from his neck (who made him gasp) to his belly and.. he stopped there. Such a tease._

 _Near was about to tell him so when he felt Light blew air to his free member and put his hand there, which was lubricated by his own spit._

...The albino grasped the clothe from the couch beneath him until his knuckles went white, losing himself on his pleasure...

 _"I never took you from the eager type" Light flippantly said when he was rubbbing his penis with his hand._

 _Near already had a snarky reply on his tongue, but he was losing his mental faculties at the ministrations provided by thoses skilled hands, so he just ignored him. his compsoture was undone when he felt kitty licks on the underside of his cock, while Light fingers keep working on his tip_

 _He was so close..._

 _"Yeah, I know" Another chuckle._

 _Had he said that out loud? Damn._

 _Before he had even noticed, he was panting, groaning like a common whore, sounding as needy as Misa Amane, as the dozens of women who had passed by Light Yagami's bed. And was when lLght started moving his hand in a hurried pace and put his mouth on his cock's tip that he finally lost it, let his seed spill all over his one-night lover's mouth. He choked a cry..._

...And with that, Near's eyes snapped wide open, this time for real.

It wasn't Light's smirking face who greeted him, but the dark ceiling in the deserted main room in the SPK's headquarters. His seed wasn't spilled all over Light's mouth and hands, but on Near's own hands and jeans.

He stared at the mess he had made with no interest. His mind was savoring the details of his sexed-up imagination, and looking up at the screen that had started this: the one playing the CCTV tapes on the Yotsuba's investigation five years ago. Most of the tapes were misteriously erased except for this small sample of the whole footage.

Nothing of any substance could be found on those tapes, except the furtid glances and too- close- to-be-innocent shots of Light and L. No one but Near had noticed. To an untrained yes, those images were of just two close friends, but he was only second to L in detective work and could see the details that weren't obvious. L's normally blank stare was softer when Light wasn't looking and Light... well, the only way Near could have describe the way Light looked at L in those tapes were him making "goo-goo" eyes. That sounded and looked so un-Light but it was the truth. Somehow, Light looked softer, more innocent on those tapes...

Near shook his head. He personally preferred the barely-sane, evil mastermind version of Light.

But he wasn't a loser like L. He was going to defeat Light, but he was going to keep him too, all for himself...

After he cleaned up his mess with nearby Kleenex washcloths and desinfected his hands, he reached for the telephone to call the number he had already memorized, praying to a God he didn't believe that it wasn't Misa Amane the one to answer.

After three agonizing rings, **His** voice, **Kira's** voice answered.

"Hello?" Mnn, he sounded sleepy. It was then that Near noticed that it almost four'o clock

"Hello?" Near didn't answer. He just wanted to hear his voice before going to sleep. And his only response was the heavy breathing provoked by the memories of his recent self-pleasuring. His voice was all he needed.

"Helloooooo?"

Near hang up.

* * *

 _Good, Bad, Average?_

 _Let me tell you, Near is very hard for me to write._


End file.
